


A Sea of Thieves

by ASWDima



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Byleth is just... a dense stud muffin, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Flirting, It's CAPTAIN Yuri Leclerc, M/M, Pining, Rating will definitely change, Slow Burn, literally the au no one asked for, smut comes later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASWDima/pseuds/ASWDima
Summary: Byleth is a young and upstart privateer currently under the orders of Governor Seteth who tasks him with meeting with Captain Yuri Leclerc, an infamous pirate that can help him find the famed Lover's Fortune.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. I'm Still Lost At Sea

Getting in good graces with the Royal Navy and the East Trading Company was almost an impossible task for anyone who wasn’t born into nobility or had some sort of insanely rich relative in your bloodline. The commoners hate them. They hate their laws, their false claims to protect the less fortunate. The Queen, mad for power, now has established Trading Companies and armies of Royal Navy soldiers across every border in Fodlan. Living at this point barely seemed like an option anymore to the poor.

At least, that’s what Byleth had overheard from them just about every time he and his father walked to Governor Seteth’s estate for work orders. He always ignored it, though. That’s what Jeralt had told him to do. They never understood that he and Byleth were the same as them: commoners just trying to look for work. The Eisners were just…Blessed that Jeralt had been good friends with Seteth for a long time. Which equalled work. With extremely good pay. How could he argue with a friend of his father’s giving them riches and an excuse to sail the open seas?

He couldn’t. Because if he did, Byleth would be hanged that very afternoon.

The walk to Seteth’s estate is always quiet between Byleth and his father. He doesn’t have much to talk about anyway. And it seems like Jeralt is perfectly content with that. Not a sound between them, save for the white gravel crunching beneath their worn boots and loud bell tolls signalling the morning church services. It’s something Byleth has come to enjoy a bit in his time working with the Governor. A small smile forms on his lips as Sothis, his Macaw, nuzzles his ear a bit.

“What do you think he’ll have for us this time?” Byleth asks, eyeing the elegant estate before them. The grass must’ve been cut this morning, the trees trimmed as well. Home to the commoners looked nothing like this and they probably never will at this point. He tried not to think about it too much.

“Eh? Hard to tell.” Jeralt says. "Just hope it doesn’t take moons like last time.”

“Mmn.” Is all Byleth can respond with. 

The Navy officers are as stiff as boards as the two pas by the courtyard. They held their rifles close, practically hugging them as if it were a comfort thing. Byleth never liked guns. Pistols, he could deal with, but rifles and blunderbusses? It was a hard pass compared to his broadsword, a real weapon that could turn the tide in the heat of ba-

“Hey,” Jeralt says, snapping his fingers next to Byleth’s ear. “Focus, eh? Can’t have you dozing off when we’re getting direct commands, Bylie. Again.”

“Mmn.” Byleth says again, “Sorry. The Navy just seems so… Impractical sometimes.” They were inside the estate now, escorted by an Ensign who hopefully couldn’t hear a word Byleth was mumbling. The plush blue and red carpet beneath his boots is something he’ll always appreciate after a long trek of gravel digging into his heels.

“Can’t say I disagree with you. They’re a bit too conditioned if you ask me.” Jeralt says, his voice a whisper to Byleth. “Best you’d keep to yourself about talk like that. It  _ will _ get you killed.”

The inside of the estate is frigid as always. If it weren’t for his overcoat, Byleth is sure he’d be hugging himself with his teeth chattering. The lit torches on the wall provide little to no heat as he walks along, eyeing paintings of past Royal Governors on the wall and wondering how such gluttonous figures were fit to rule. 

The three come to an abrupt halt at the foot of Seteth’s office. With a pause, the Ensign slowly opens the grand doors, something Byleth knows is just for unnecessary flair. It always annoyed him. 

“Royal Governor Seteth will now attend your audience.” The Ensign says, quickly disappearing behind the two and closing the doors rather loudly, the noise echoing throughout the large marble study. The bookshelves rattle a bit as Byleth feels Sothis jump and bury her talons in his shoulder. 

“How many times must I tell him to  _ gently _ close them?” Seteth says, rather angrily, as he slams his quill into the ink jar. He looks up from his papers and his face softens a bit as he easily recognizes Byleth and Jeralt. “Ah, Mr. Eisner. What fortunate timing. I’m glad you could make it.”

“It’s not like I have a choice, Governor.” Jeralt says, motioning Byleth over to take a seat in front of Seteth’s desk. Byleth, as silent as ever, does as he’s told. 

Seteth takes the papers scattered around his desk and organizes them into a neat stack. With folded hands, he breaks the awkward silence.

“I’ll get right to the point if it’s okay with you gentlemen?” He asks.

“Of course.” Jeralt responds. Byleth barely gives a nod. Not out of disrespect, but because his reaction timing is a bit slow. He should probably work on that.

“What I need you two to do this month is very crucial to the future of the Royal Navy. I’m sure you understand.” Seteth’s eyes lock onto Byleth’s, trying to keep his attention for as long as he can. 

“With due respect, Seteth, I’m sure it’s nothing too important. You’ve said that same line quite a few times now.” Jeralt says, scratching at his beard a little.

Seteth pushes the ink jar to the side with his finger. “I can assure you that I am in no mood for jests, Mr. Eisner. I need you to sail. Not too far. To Port Daphnel.”

“Port Daphnel?” Jeralt asks.

“Correct. You’ll be proposing a peace treaty on our behalf with a certain group of individuals. Well, their leader, really.” Seteth says, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a very neat looking letter and envelope. “They call themselves the Ashen Wolves. Heard of them, Mr. Eisner?” He then takes the candle burning away from the corner of his desk to pour red wax onto the envelope.

Jeralt genuinely thinks for a moment before answering. Byleth as well. In his time spent around groups, guilds, and organizations, he can’t ever recall meeting these Ashen Wolves. Less even heard of them.

“Can’t say that I have, Governor. Are they allies or enemies to us?” Jeralt says.

Seteth smirks as he stamps the wax with the Royal Navy seal. “That’s precisely the thing, Jeralt. They are a neutral organization, so they claim. They cause no trouble of course, not for us at least.” He slides the treaty over to Jeralt. “But they have something that we, the Queen, want.”

“And that is? You’re being quite vague today, Governor.” Jeralt says. He takes the envelope and puts it in his satchel. Taking a quick look at Byleth, he notices that for once he seems interested in the task at hand.

“The Ashen Wolves have a map that locates the island of the Lover’s Fortune. In return for a peace agreement in all terms of warfare, we would simply like the map to ourselves.” Seteth says, motioning for the two to rise. “You will leave port tomorrow at dawn. Not a moment later.”

“The Lover’s Fortune?” Jeralt asks. “What would you guys fancy that kind of map for?”

“He’s right.” Byleth says, standing up. “The treaty is smart. A good idea. But a map to some fortune that might not exist seems like a shot in the dark for the Navy...”

“Gentlemen, please. The Royal Navy wouldn’t play any sort of game they knew they couldn’t win at. Do not fret over it so much. Deliver the treaty, have it signed, collect the map and report back to me for your reward.” Seteth says, eyeing Byleth one last time before sending them off. This time, with a little more menace in his eye. 

The Ensign from earlier is already opening the doors as the Privateers make their leave. Before exiting, Jeralt puts a hand on the door and looks back to Seteth.

“Let me ask you one last thing, Governor.” Jeralt says.

“Make it quick.” 

“What if fate decides to turn us in a little… Earlier than expected?” 

Seteth doesn’t reply immediately, and when he doesn’t, Byleth snaps his neck to look at him. He can see a smirk creeping on the Governor’s lips.

“When have I ever put you and your crew in grave danger, Mr. Eisner? If I wanted you gone, I’d like to think that I wouldn’t be talking to you at this very moment.” Seteth says.

Byleth stomps his foot down, “And that’s supposed to make us feel better?” His tone isn’t as loud as when he’s  _ actually  _ angry, but the room goes cold in silence until Jeralt grabs his arm and yanks him into the hall. Sothis squacks out loud from the sudden rustling, making the Ensign jump a little.

“Calm yourself, son.” Jeralt says before waving Seteth off. “We’ll talk more at the market. Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

Byleth takes his hand back and looks away from Jeralt. He’s not irritated anymore, he never really was. But hearing how his life could’ve been thrown away by now wouldn’t exactly make him jump for joy.

They’re ushered out of the estate rather quickly this time and Byleth can tell that Jeralt has to suppress a distasteful remark. He never liked being handled, much less by the Navy. Jeralt adjusts his hat and hustles out of the courtyard with Byleth. 

“Quick meeting.” Byleth grumbles, calming Sothis down on his shoulder with soft rubs and scratches against her feathers.

“You’re telling me, kid. Come on, we’re gonna need a few supplies for the trip.”

* * *

“I’ve never heard of the Ashen Wolves.” Byleth says, staring down at a carton of fresh oranges. The merchant doesn’t have the best prices today, but he can live with spending a little extra for his favorite treat.

A merchant hands Jeralt a large crate of cannonballs with great care before he can answer. “Well, maybe if you screwed your little head on straight, you’d be more acquitted to hear what’s going ‘round you.” He says with a grunt in his throat.

Byleth frowns. He pays attention to his surroundings… Most of the time. Though, he’d hate to admit the amount of close calls he’s had because he was either too distracted or preoccupied. “I’m just curious.”

“Ah, as am I.” Jeralt says, passing the crate to a crew member. “Though I’m sure I’ve heard the name before. The Ashen Wolves? Probably a band of pirates like the lot of them.” He tosses a sack of gold to the merchant.

“Aye, the Ashen Wolves you say?” The merchant asks, pocketing the gold.

“Do you know anything about them?” Byleth says, leaning over the shop counter a little too much.

“That I do. But information about them will cost you.”

“But… We just paid you for ammunition…” Byleth pouts. 

“Kid’s right. Just tell us what you know. We’re under official business from the Governor.” Jeralt says. He flashes the officially sealed envelope as proof of their business.

The merchant looks at Byleth and Jeralt, visibly frantic from the intense glares he’s being given by them. If there’s anything Byleth knows about interrogation, the friendliest way to get information is to stare at them long enough to make them uncomfortable and spill it for him. And of course, it’s working wonders now.

“Fine, alright, fine.” The merchant gives in. “The Ashen Wolves run an underground sanctuary all underneath Port Daphnel. The last time I checked, their leader was some youngin that goes by Yuri Leclerc. If ya ask me, I don’t think it’s his real name…”

“Continue.” Byleth says, staring a bit more intensely at him. 

“Well uh… Getting there is a bit easy, I suppose. There’s a big sewer drain near the back of the main plaza. That’s how you get in, but you’ve gotta have some sort of reason to be let in. If you manage, you’ll find a few people there to show you where Mr. Leclerc is.” 

“I see. And how do you know all of this?” Byleth asks.

“I’ve done business with them. They’re friendly folk, but real nasty when they wanna be. I wouldn’t dare double cross them if I were ye.” The merchant steps back into the shade of his shop. “Now will you go? Please? I can’t say much more to you.”

Sothis squawks at the merchant as Byleth and Jeralt head off to their ship, quite happy with the free tips and information. 

The rest of the day is resupply work. Loading cannonballs, food, tools and other weapons just about all day. Byleth spends the time tying knots onto the ship railings and washing the deck with the rest of the crew. It’s long and grueling and quite tedious, but he’s used to it all by now. He got used to it a long time ago. If he was being honest, he wished he could read maps as well as his father. At least then he’d be in the captain’s quarters helping Jeralt chart the course to Port Daphnel and making strategies for any possible skirmishes. But for now, it’s scrubbing the deck clean. Rigging the sails. Gunning the cannons. Grit work. 

After a few more trips to Port Fraldarius’ marketplace, the  _ Monarch  _ was just about ready to weigh anchor at dawn. After work was always Byleth’s favorite time of the day because it always meant food. The chef’s cooking is as good as always and Byleth sincerely hopes that he’s the last of the crew to go if disaster struck. But his meal ends as quickly as it's given to him as the moon hangs high in the sky and the bells ring to signal the crew to rest. 

Net hammocks aren’t his preferred choice of bedding, but it's the kind he grew up with and learned to appreciate. Sothis nuzzles into his neck as Byleth takes a small leather journal from his back pocket and flips it open to a new entry. 

He starts scribbling about his day when he notices just about everyone sleeping, save for a few seamen who stayed up to play Cribbage. He writes about Seteth and the Queen and how it feels like room for peace in the world is quickly getting smaller. About the Ashen Wolves leader who apparently runs an entire town underground Port Daphnel. About the oranges he forgot to buy earlier. He makes sure to end his writing with a point on how much time has passed since he last saw Sitri.

* * *

Byleth wakes when the ship bells and whistles ring throughout the hull. He blinks a few times before wiping his face with a wet cloth he keeps on him. The Navy seamen are quick on their toes when they wake up and get started to leave port. It’s something Byleth has noticed in his time working with them, how well they keep to themselves and how prim and proper they are with their bedding and clothes. 

He admits that he appreciates the cleanliness over the filth that...Previous crews have left him in. Just thinking about it was giving his usual morning headache a bit of a stir. He gains his bearings quickly, though.  _ The Monarch _ bobs and sways with all of the hustle and bustle above deck, and Byleth realizes he should be quick to join in the preparation. After giving his face a rough massage, Byleth slips on his overcoat and his boots and rushes to make his way to the deck and meet with Jeralt. 

But as soon as he takes a single step onto the deck, Byleth feels his stomach tighten into knots and his head pound from the inside out. With a groan, he clutches his stomach and winces. He tries to look toward the sky or  _ someone _ for help, but the sun flares his eyes and blinds him and Byletth has to hunch over on the deck to steady his vision.

The rest of the seamen immediately take notice and huddle around Byleth, asking if he’s okay or if he needs some tea or some other nonsense. He knows they mean well, but Byleth painfully realizes that it’s making his head throb even harder and he shoos them away. Some idiot gets a grand idea to slap Byleth on the back, assuming he’s choking on something. Byleth manages to swat him away too.

“Hey,” Byleth hears Jeralt call out and the loud footsteps that follow. “Son, what’s going on? You look terrible.” His father rushes over to him and kneels over, putting a hand on Byleth’s back. “You ill or something? Was it the oranges again?”

As soon as he hears Jeralt’s voice, it's as if he  _ didn’t _ just have a massive throbbing pain in his head and the knots in Byleth’s stomach seem to unravel. “What?” He weakly asks, looking over to Jeralt with his eyebrows raised. “What just happened?”

“You tell me, Bylie. Everything alright?”

“I… Um… I’m fine. I just got winded is all. There’s nothing to rustle yourself over.” Byleth pulls himself up and brushes grime off of his trousers. “Really.” 

“If you say so. The least you can do is forgive my concern, yeah? Can’t have you dropping like a fly to yak all over Seteth’s ship. Savvy?” Jeralt says, patting Byleth on the back.

“I wasn’t gonna - Oh, nevermind. Are we lifting anchor soon?” Byleth asks. He looks around the deck, noticing that the crew had already gone back to their stations, preparing for the voyage. This was good. The sooner they were out in the ocean, the sooner he could get some fishing done to calm down over… Whatever just happened. God, he hopes that it wasn’t voodoo magic again. 

“Looks to be it. Our artist says the tide will pick us up real nice when we take off. The wind’s to our backs as well. Should be to Daphnel in about three days, maybe less if we’re in good graces with Miss Fortune herself.” Jeralt says as they walk up to the ship’s wheel.

“Mmn.” Byleth can’t help but think about the Ashen Wolves again. This time, it’s about if they’re going to put up a fight or not. He was itching to use his new broadsword, or at least find someone in that underground city to duel a bit with. He hopes that they have a little time to explore the area and spend a little bit of his gold. “It’s been a while since we’ve been to Daphnel.” 

“Hm? Eh, I suppose it has. Why mention it? You elated or something?” Jeralt asks.

Byleth turns away from his father, “I just think they sound… Interesting. The Wolves.”

“I see. Well, don’t get too comfortable. We’ve come only for business and nothing more.” 

Hearing that makes Byleth frown a bit, but he nods anyway. All they’ve been doing is just business. Yet, it’s the one thing he should be used to by now. 

Jeralt notices his son  _ still  _ pouting and heaves a sigh. He looks to the horizon and immediately fancies an idea. Without a word, Jeralt takes his hat and plops it down onto Byleth’s head where it sits comfortably. “Here,” He says, chuckling as Byleth jumps from the sudden contact. “A proper exploring Privateer always needs a distinguishable accessory, yeah?”

“Wh- Dad, cut it out…” Byleth whines. 

“What? It looks good. I’m getting too old for it anyway.” Jeralt smiles. It’s times like these where he fully realizes how grown up his son is, standing just as tall as he is. It’s also where he realizes just  _ how old _ he’s getting.

“Don’t say things like that… It makes me think you’re going to leave me or some sort.”

“Me? Leave my son before he can captain his own ship? Get that stuff outta your head.” Jeralt laughs. Byleth manages a small smile at his father’s reassurance. 

* * *

_ The Monarch  _ arrives at Port Daphnel in the evening of the second day at sea, much to Byleth’s surprise. The trip was very boring as all sailing is. Just the ocean and rocks along with the occasional island to turn against. The fishing was plentiful, Byleth will admit. And the seamen had excellent tea during downtime, so it wasn’t a  _ complete _ bore.

The sky around Daphnel is painted in all sorts of warm colors as the sun sets and the torches around the port are ignited. The markets are closing and the inns and taverns are lighting up and gradually getting louder. Jeralt orders to drop anchor immediately as the time is opportune to conduct business. He orders everyone but Byleth to stay on ship as they only plan to be away for a little while. As soon as the plank hits the dock, Byleth and Jeralt waste no time traversing through the port.

Byleth notes the few ships that already docked. There was one galleon that caught his attention. The darkwood looks freshly polished and the sails are as black as night. Rows of beautiful iron cannons lay across the side of the ship. He squints to see the back of the ship and tries to figure out what her name is, only to find out that there’s no name engraved into the wood. Which was... Odd. Regardless, it was a gorgeous ship. One that made Byleth ponder who could have the gold and patience to build such a beauty. 

The main plaza of Port Daphnel is conveniently located next to the port. Thank God Jeralt and Byleth have memorized the town’s layout from past trips here. Byleth more so with his better memory and keen eye. He should be able to spot out some shady fellow near a sewer grate rather easily. 

“Keep your eyes wide open.” Jeralt says. “The sewage system may be sparse here, but we shouldn’t be walking into every one we-”

“There,” Byleth says, pointing to a shifty looking man leaning against some old scaffolding. Right next to him is a dark tunnel that seems to be gated off. “That’s it.”

Jeralt raises his eyebrows. “Now, how are you sure about that?”

“I’m not. But don’t you think it’s rather suspicious? It’s the only lead we have that matches what that old merchant told us.” Byleth looks over at the man again, watching him toss a coin between both of his hands. 

Jeralt sighs. “Alright. Fine. Let’s get this over with. Remember, I gave  _ you _ the contract. I want  _ you _ to hand it to their leader when we meet him, yeah?” He whispers.

Byleth nods and straightens himself before approaching the coin tossing stranger.

“Ahoy,” Jeralt greets, waving a gentle hand. “Got a tip that Mr. Leclerc is uh… Down there?”

The man stops his coin tossing and looks up at Jeralt. “What business do you have

with the boss at this hour?” He asks.

Jeralt opens his mouth, but Byleth steps forward and speaks for him. “We’re here under official Royal business,” He says, shoving the sealed envelope in the man’s face. “We just need to strike a conversation with him. That’s all.” 

Jeralt looks down at his son, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised. 

Byleth returns the look with a smile on his face. “I got it.”

The stranger takes the envelope and glares at the wax seal on it. After a good minute of staring, Byleth isn’t so confident in himself anymore. 

“Well?” Byleth asks.

“Alright, alright. Looks quiiiiite legitimate.” The stranger says, knocking on the metal bars with the coin he kept pocketed. “Boss shouldn’t be too busy right now. And you  _ will _ be surrounded, ya hear? So don’t try nothing.” He hands Byleth the envelope with a bit of a shove.

Another man opens the gate from the inside and quickly motions for Byleth and Jeralt to come in. The two waste no time and enter the tunnel, generously lit with torches on every other space on the walls. The walk down the stairs gives Byleth a sensation that he can’t quite put his finger on. Anticipation? Thrill? It clouds his head so much that he has to internally kick himself out of his thoughts and focus on the grand entrance that he’s led to.

Byleth feels Jeralt’s hand on his shoulder. “Be on your guard. We’re alone out here.” He whispers.

Byleth doesn’t say anything in response. He knows. He knows what lies ahead, both good and bad outcomes. And he’s more than prepared.

...But what he’s not prepared for is the sheer unification that this underground city brings to his eyes. Built houses jutting in and out of the walls of the cavern, shops and merchants surrounding the ground level, and so so  _ so  _ many felines and mutts that are lying about. He sort of regrets bringing Sothis along now, seeing as how she never intends to get along with other animals.

“Welcome to New Abyss, gentlemen.” The escort says. 

“New Abyss…” Byleth says in absolute awe. “It’s quite beautiful.”

“Not so sure I’d call her beautiful, but it’s home.”

Jeralt stays silent as they walk to the leader’s office. He looks all over New Abyss, staring at the thieves and other inhabitants that call it home. Byleth can’t really tell what his father feels about this place. Surely it’s not the same, but it’s not the opposite either. 

“Is everything okay?” Byleth breaks the silence.

“Everything’s fine,” Jeralt says, crossing his arms. “I imagine I’m just unfamiliar with all this here. Seteth knows I don’t like travelling to places I’m uneducated in.” 

Byleth isn’t quite sure how to respond. He was never good at reassuring people that things were fine and it’s clearly starting to take effect. “I’m sorry.” Is all he can muster.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. Hey, looks like we’re coming up to their leader in question. Be prepared for anything.”

Mr. Leclerc’s office is a fair ways walk from the entrance of New Abyss, so much so that Byleth wonders how much time had passed as he was gazing at all of the tunnels and buildings. The escort knocks on the office door and is immediately greeted with a “Who is it?”

He opens the door and slips his head through the crack. Byleth desperately wishes he heard what was being said between the two, but he’s sure it was nothing more than a greeting and a small information trade. 

The escort glances back at them and immediately locks eyes with Sothis.“The boss will see you now. But the bird has to stay outside. Boss is uh…. Allergic to birds.” He explains.

Byleth can’t help but roll his eyes and turn his head over to the Macaw. “It’s only for a little bit,” he coos, letting Sothis jump from his arm to the escort’s shoulder. 

“Much appreciated.” He says, opening the door and allowing the two to walk in. Byleth isn’t sure what he really expected Yuri to look like, but it certainly wasn’t as young and handsome as he previously thought. 

He had long lilac hair that was tied into a messy bun, his gold and silver earrings shining as the candle light flickers brightly. His blouse was partly open, exposing a bit of his bare chest. That blouse seemed to be hanging way too loosely around him and -- Byleth should  _ really  _ stop looking at his chest. His eyes wander over to Yuri’s hands, noticing the multiple pure silver rings accenting his fingers. 

And his face… Byleth can tell clearly that he’s wearing some sort of lavender powder on his eyelids, and possibly some gloss on his lips? Whatever it was, all Byleth can think about is how attractive this man just must _ feel.  _ The hairs on his spine rise as the door behind him clicks shut.

“Gentlemen,” he greets, “How bold of you to visit me without prior invitation. Though, I suppose I can make an exception if what you bring me is as valuable as my time.” Yuri smirks and tries to suppress a chuckle.

If Byleth was the slightest bit dazed when seeing Yuri for the first time, he was just about stunned as his deep charming voice rings through his ears.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you really think I was gonna let you go without meeting yuri? im not a monster :(


	2. Deep Water Is Calling

“A treaty you say?” Yuri asks, his voice piquing with interest. “From Fraldarius? What in the devil’s name have I done over  _ there _ to make them want to make peace with me?”

“Oh, ah, nothing of the sort. The Governor just wants to make peace if you trade him something.” Jeralt explains.

“And that is?”

Jeralt looks over at Byleth, who seems to still be fixated on Yuri. He smacks his arm and Byleth jolts to attention, his eyes snapping to his father.

“Huh?” He asks.

“Hand the treaty over, will ya?” Jeralt says, his hand motioning over to Yuri who seemed to get more impatient by the minute.

“O-oh, right. Uhm..” Byleth stalls, fishing for the envelope in his overcoat pockets. He pulls it out and hands it to Yuri, who takes it and rips it open with a dagger. 

“All the details of the trade are listed within that letter.” Jeralt says.

“I’d hope so. Otherwise, you’ve run a fool’s errand.” Yuri replies, flipping open the paper. 

There was something about Yuri’s aura that Byleth couldn’t exactly stray away from, even if he tried. He watches as Yuri looks over the treaty, noticing his facial features much more in detail. How did he not notice the dark freckles spotted over his neck and chest before? 

Yuri cracks his fingers with his other free hand and Byleth’s eyes dart to the skull and crossbones tattoo on his forearm. Anyone, even children knew that those tattoos were made for pirates and pirates  _ only. _ If he hadn’t known better, Byleth would’ve taken Yuri as some noble’s son with how much jewelry and fancy makeup he wears. The fireplace behind him isn’t making the heat already in the room go down at all.

“So you’re Yuri Leclerc, yeah? Leader of the Ash-” 

“ _ Captain  _ Yuri Leclerc. Don’t ever forget the captain.” Yuri says, only his eyes peering up from the treaty to glare at Jeralt. 

“Right. Captain Leclerc. Leader of the Ashen Wolves?” Jeralt corrects himself as he scratches the back of his head. When Yuri doesn’t reply right away, he cuts himself short for any other words that might come out of his mouth to break the silence. 

A long minute passes by before Yuri places the paper down on his desk. “I have absolutely no interest in this peace treaty of yours, gentlemen. I’m more interested in why two men who serve the Queen were allowed in my office - my  _ home  _ \- to begin with.”

“Is that a threat?” Byleth asks. Jeralt looks over to him, his eyes widening a bit.

“It could be, if you wanted.” Yuri replies, now looking directly at Byleth. 

Byleth says nothing back, mostly because he can’t comprehend what to even reply with. Usually, in situations like this, the client would’ve either cooperated or would’ve been  _ forced _ to cooperate. And here… None of that is happening. 

Growing frustrated and impatient, Jeralt decides to speak again. “Look, captain. I’m not looking to tell you our whole life story to how we got here. Can you just sign the treaty and give us the map so we’ll be on our way..?”

Yuri snickers. “You  _ do _ realize how valuable that map is, yeah? And you expect me to hand it to the Navy just like that?”

“Well technically you’d be handing it to us, but…” Byleth mumbles, looking down at his folded hands.

“Cute. Anyway, even if I wanted to sign this, I couldn’t. The map isn’t in my possession anymore.” Yuri says, sliding the paper back to Byleth and Jeralt.

Jeralt frowns, but before he can reply, gunshots are fired from outside of the office. Byleth jumps in his seat from the sudden racket, and his neck snaps back to the door. More gunshots ring outside, and the men are quick to stand on their feet to investigate.

“Hold it.” Yuri orders, and the cocking of a pistol forces Jeralt and Byleth to face him. “So not only have I let two redcoats in disguise into my office, but they’ve tricked me with a fake treaty to purge my home. A bit depressing on my part, huh?” 

“Lower your weapon there, captain.” Jeralt says and raises his hands. He elbows Byleth to make him do the same. “We’re here under official orders from Governor Seteth. We have no part in what’s goin’ on out there.”

“And you really expect me to believe that?”

“Please!” Byleth says, taking a step back when Yuri points the barrel to him. “Believe us, Mr. Lecl-”

The door slams open and the escort from before trips on the carpet running in. The shots fired are more audible now, and so are the screams from the civilians outside. “Boss!” he says, trying his damn best to speak as clearly as possible. “Redcoats, boss. Not a lot of them, but we’re all defenseless.” Sothis jumps from his back to glide onto Byleth’s shoulder, much more comfortable knowing that she’s in good hands.

Byleth’s mind is racing. What the hell was the Navy doing  _ here  _ of all places? Had Seteth failed to mention other details of the contract? He looks over to Jeralt, a confused and scared expression all over his face. Jeralt looks downright upset, and Byleth can’t blame him at all. 

“Boss, what do we - AUGH!” A gunshot rings throughout the room, forcing the men to cover their ears in efforts to stop the ringing. Smoke and blood floods the entrance of the office as a handful of Navy soldiers pour in, their guns clicking and clunking. Their boots are planted firmly on the ground, taking aim at all three men.

Yuri quickly opens a drawer and fishes out a worn looking paper with black markings on it. He grabs Byleth’s arm and yanks him close, lifting up his shirt - ignoring the yelp that the man lets out - and shoving the parchment to his breast. Yuri looks up at him and says nothing, putting a finger to his own lips, silently telling Byleth to not say a word. 

Byleth can only nod at this point as his emotions scattered all over the place. 

“Halt!” One of the soldiers orders. “Not a single step!” Yuri rolls his eyes and strides over to his chair and grabs his overcoat.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?” Jeralt asks, glaring at the soldiers. “We’re with you! You’ve got the wrong men.”

“I can assure you that those  _ are  _ the right men,” a voice that Jeralt and Byleth can only recognize as Seteth’s says. The Governor steps into the office in strides, a pistol in his hand with smoke flurrying out. “Good evening, Jeralt. I see you’ve had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Leclerc just as I instructed.” He continues.

Jeralt’s blood is boiling at this point. He notices the iron grip that his father has on his broadsword, coupled with the veins bulging out of his head. Byleth is just as surprised, sure, but hasn’t Jeralt told him to keep a cool head in situations like these? Why wasn’t he following his own advice? The room quickly begins to reek of gunpowder and smoke and Byleth’s starting to think that the floorboards are going to catch on fire with how much tension there is between everyone. 

“Why are you here, Governor? Tell your men to lower their weapons.” Jeralt orders, but the soldiers’ rifles all now point to him. “What’s the meaning of this?” 

“Don’t you see what’s going on?” Yuri interrupts, walking around his desk all too calmly. He picks something up from a nearby bookshelf that Byleth can’t quite make out yet. “Seen it many times. You’re being double crossed. By the Navy. Really, it shouldn’t come off as much of a surprise.” 

Byleth figured as much. It’s not hard to put the pieces together. He’s heard of it happening to countless other Privateers such as him. How he was going to get out of this situation was another question that he already has planned. He notices Yuri place a tricorn hat on his head as heads near the soldiers, only to be stopped by Seteth’s pistol pointed directly at his face.

“Leaving so soon, Mr. Leclerc? At least hand me the map before making such a daring escape.” Seteth says. 

Yuri scoffs in response. “And what map might you be talking about?” He asks.

“Don’t be daft. I’m aware that you have the map to the Lover’s Fortune. And you  _ will _ be so kind as to hand it over.” Seteh replies, his thumb brushing the trigger of the pistol.

Yuri lets out a chuckle and looks around at all of the faces in the room. “Oh, that? I don’t have that, you see. I’ll spare you the details - long story. Wouldn’t work out with you lot anyway as I assume none of you pigs actually have lovers?”

Seteth lowers his pistol and laughs this time, but only for a moment before he looks at his men and gives an order that makes every bone in Byleth’s body freeze solid.

“Aim for the boy. Fire on my mark.” He glances over to Jeralt and relishes in his terror-struck expression. Seteth gives a smirk. “It’s nothing personal, Mr. Eisner. Just good business.” 

There’s only milliseconds of time that Byleth has in order to make a miracle happen, to save his own life. Unfortunately, Byleth doesn’t have a single strategy in mind and the terror in his blood is rising quickly from his legs to his chest. He can’t move. He can barely move his hand. He’s about to die to seven loaded barrels pointed at his torso and he can barely open his mouth to tell Jeralt that he loves him. 

“Fire.”

Jeralt bolts over to Byleth and growls as he shoves him to the side. As his son falls onto the floor with a loud  _ thud _ , Jeralt’s back is sprayed with bullets. Smoke pours from his back as he slips off of Yuri’s desk and falls limp on the floor. Byleth is just about deafened from the gunfire, but he forces himself up to face Seteth. Upon the sight of Jeralt’s body, Byleth almost slumps back down onto the floor again. 

Yuri, having watched the entire clash, has had just about enough of the mess unfurling before him. “Hey friend,” He calls out to Byleth. “Stand up straight for a second. Help me take care of these fools, yeah?” He unsheathes his cutlass and stands light on his feet. Now was the only chance they were going to get as the soldiers were all reloading their rifles.

Byleth straightens himself rather slowly. He looks Seteth right in the eye, just as Seteth did the same for him before they left his estate some few days ago. There’s a few stray tears leaking from his eyes, but Byleth lets them fall as he unsheathes his broadsword. 

Yuri is a bit fast for Byleth to catch up with. As soon as his cutlass is in the neck of a soldier, Byleth had barely taken a step to them. The soldiers are slow, painfully so. A few try to tackle Byleth while the others go for a brawl with Yuri, but he fends them off with a knee to one’s face and his sword into another’s stomach. A soldier throws his rifle and tries to put Byleth in a chokehold, but is quickly knocked out when Byleth’s elbow shatters his nose with a  _ crack _ and he falls right on his back. Byleth glaces at the door to find Seteth gone. 

He tries to rush out of the door, but is met by one last Navy soldier with his sword firmly planted in front of him. He swings for an attack, but Byleth quickly parries and shoves his sword downward, stabbing the soldier in his thigh and grabbing his face to slam it into the doorframe. 

Before Byleth can continue out of the room, he looks back at Yuri, whos’ already trying to take his cutlass out of a soldier’s chest. When he sheathes his sword, Yuri looks at Byleth with a sorrowful expression. He can tell that Yuri doesn’t know what to do or even say, and Byleth is more than okay with letting things go silent for a while. 

“He got away,” Byleth says. “Some of his men too, but it looks like we took most of them out.” He slips his sword under the hook of his belt and looks at his father’s corpse. 

Yuri sighs. “Don’t pretend like you don’t care.” He takes off his hat and holds it to his chest. “It’s still a part of the Code. The least I can do is mourn for a minute with you.”

Saying goodbye to Jeralt so soon is something that Byleth had never even thought about preparing for. Ever. So when he kneels to turn his body over and actually  _ say the words _ , Byleth can’t help but let out a quiet sob. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t part of the plan, part of the job. Nonetheless, he asks God to take care of his father.

Byleth rises and turns to face Yuri, who had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“Hey-” Yuri tries.

“Make sure you have your men bury him properly.” Byleth says, his voice cold as ice.

“You have my word. It’s just… We need to leave. Now.” 

Yuri is quick on his feet to get back into the heart of New Abyss, Byleth just about following him around like a lost puppy. He notices a few bodies here and there, nowhere near the amount he’s seen in other places that the Navy has attacked. He spots a thief he can trust and whistles for them to come to attention.

“I want my crew out to  _ The Mockingbird _ in five minutes. No less, no more.  _ Now. _ ” Yuri commands, and the thief practically runs away to carry out the orders. Yuri continues walking, with Byleth  _ jogging _ behind him at this point. 

“Where are we going?” Byleth asks. 

Yuri stops dead in his tracks and Byleth has to skid to a stop so that he doesn’t crash into him. “ _ I _ am going to Albinea to find the Lover’s Fortune before those royal twats do.  _ You _ are going home.” He presses his finger onto Byleth’s chest as if it would enforce his point somehow. “I’m not looking for new crew members right now, as much as I could use your brawn.”

Byleth raises his eyebrows. “Wh… Didn’t you say that you didn’t have the map?”

“God, have you ever told a lie before?” Yuri asks and lifts up Byleth’s shirt without any warning  _ again _ . Byleth yelps again at the sudden contact, not sure how else to react. Yuri grabs the crumpled paper and flattens it out, pleased to see that it’s all in one condition still. “This was the map, you see?”

“You lied to us?”

“Does that really surprise you?”

“No, I guess not.” Byleth’s been lied to all the time in his line of work. Why does it feel so personal  _ now _ ?

“Right. Anyway, you need to get home. Seeing as how the Navy wants you dead for reasons unknown, the best thing you can do is slip away in the dead of night to where you came from. Savvy?” Yuri says, the map having his full attention now as he continues walking to the sewer entrance

“About that…” Byleth hangs his head in shame. “I… Don’t know where my home is. On a map, I mean. And even if I did know, I wouldn’t be able to sail there. I don’t have a ship anymore. Or a crew.” He admits.

Yuri stops in his tracks again and folds the paper under his armpit before turning to Byleth and giving him a stern look. “Is there anything else you wanna share?”

“Umm… Oh! I don’t know how to steer a ship either.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Somehow, I believe you. Well I can’t really leave you here now, can I?”

“That would be unfavorable.” Byleth says.

Yuri pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to think of something, anything, he could do to help this poor soul. After what he had just gone through, after what Yuri had just seen with his own two eyes, how could he possibly turn his back now? It’s not like he was working for the Navy anymore at this point…

“Alright, fine. I can’t just leave you stranded here after all that. We’ll talk more on the ship.” He sighs, motioning for Byleth to follow him. 

As they get closer to the surface, more of Yuri’s crew rallies behind them. Most of them carry supplies and weapons, others carrying personal belongings and food. All of them look like they have some sort of bond with each other, which puts Byleth at ease somewhat. He hoped that he could maybe get along with them during the voyage.

The port is illuminated by only moonlight and torches when they surface and the air is cool and crisp enough to have Byleth have a moment of inner peace as they get ready to board ship.

“Thankfully, the Navy in Daphnel doesn’t do port reports in the evening.” Yuri tells Byleth, who was now working on a way to keep up with Yuri’s walk speed.

When they get to the docks, the galleon from before is the only ship available that would seem to fit all of Yuri’s crew comfortably. When everyone nears the ship, Yuri stops and raises his lantern, calling everyone to attention.

“I want to thank all of you for joining on such short notice. I understand that now is probably not the time to chart such long and dangerous voyages, but we’re in an undeclared war with the Royal Navy now.” Yuri explains.

Byleth can see the crew staring him down. He knows its his fault, and it doesn't make him feel any less guilty than now. He can hear their murmurs, their jokes and insults. It was like the commoners from Port Fraldarius when he visited the Royal Estate. Jeralt told him to ignore it, but now that he’s not here, listening to his advice was proving very difficult. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Yuri says, tearing Byleth from his very own thoughts. “Our heading is North West. To Albinea. I’m sure you all know what that means.”

The crew thrums with a bit of excitement. They knew it was a  _ long _ voyage, but the payout was imagined to be absolutely massive. Byleth can see the crew cheering up, smirking and patting each other’s backs. They trusted Yuri. They trusted their  _ Captain _ . As much as Byleth appreciated the seamen loosening up, he couldn’t help but worry over the knots in his stomach forming. 

And they were going to keep on forming until he forgave himself.

Yuri rallies the crew aboard the galleon, something Byleth can’t help but ask about. Were they on normal talking terms now? Was he allowed to ask personal questions about his ship.

“Yuri?” Byleth taps on his shoulder.

“ _ Captain _ .” Yuri corrects him, taking Byleth’s hand and placing it off of him. “And I don’t recall letting you touch me.”

“Sorry…” Byleth says, “But um… I just wanted to know, how did you manage to get her?” He points toward the galleon. “How did you-”

“Afford it?” Yuri smirks. “Please. I didn’t pay a single silver piece for her. Stole her and her crew as soon as I killed her captain. Ugly fellow. She’s better off now.” 

Byleth sort of expected that answer. Yet, he’s still surprised and wants to know even more. “What’s her name?” He asks.

“ _ The Savage Mockingbird. _ ”

* * *

Yuri’s crew isn’t as efficient with preparation as the Navy seamen, but they settle just fine despite being tired and even injured. Ropes are tied and loosened, sails are turned for wind capture, and cannons are brushed and prepared. Byleth can’t help but feel so incredibly out of place while everyone works under the moonlight. He decides that it’d be best if he didn’t give anyone trouble and leans against the ship railing on the top deck, staring out onto the port. The only comfort to him now is Sothis nuzzling his cheek and the cool air hitting his face.

“Hey friend,” Byleth hears Yuri call from behind him. “I don’t allow pets on my ship.”

Byleth frowns. “With everything that’s happened, I would’ve thought you’d at least let me keep her with me.”

“Woah there, I was just pulling your strings.” Yuri says. “Though I guess I should’ve figured it was too early to jest with you…” He mumbles.

Byleth says nothing in response, but turns his back to face the port again.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Yuri lifts his arm to put a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, but he hesitates for a second and lets it drop to his side. “You can keep your pet. Just… Don’t let her too close to me. I’ll sneeze up a storm.”

“I’ll make sure of it.”

Yuri joins him and presses his back against the rail, his elbows hanging off of the wood. “Alright. What’s your name?” He asks.

“Byleth Eisner. The Macaw’s name is Sothis.”

“Hmm. Odd name you got there, friend. But I like it. We’ve all got odd names, odd stories.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Byleth says. He’s so tired. So genuinely exhausted. And Yuri can see that. He can see the bags forming under his eyes, and it doesn’t help that Yuri knows he definitely cried more before he came out to check on him. 

He needs more than sleep, but a bed and a ship to call home is all Yuri can offer him right now. And that’s how it’s going to have to be until that just…. Changes. He hopes Byleth realizes this, at least.

“Listen, Byleth…” Yuri starts. “It’s been a long day for you. Go turn in early downstairs. Just pick any hammock and it’s yours. Captain’s orders.”

Byleth is silent for a moment. He’s not sure why things have had to come to this, but he can only accept Yuri’s hospitality now. So he nods him off and makes his way into the hull of the ship. Today has left Byleth in an entire whirlpool of emotions. He’s sure if anything else were to happen now, he’d immediately get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far! This is my first genuine fic so I plan on giving it everything I can before it's so dry that it turns to ash. I'll try to update at least once a week since I have way too much free time on my hands. If you want, you can follow me on twitter @WolfgangGV3 - where I will NOT shut up about these two.


	3. No One's Been Lower Than Me

Byleth has always been a heavy sleeper. In the past, it’s taken buckets of water to the face in order to wake him up. He always valued his sleep since he spent the entire day working his rear off and it’s one of the things he values most in this life of his. If he had no sleep, he’d essentially be a walking drowned man on the deck trying his damn hardest not to tie his wrists together instead of the sails.

Regardless, sleep was important. And he wasn’t getting a single wink tonight. With Jeralt gone, it feels like a part of him is missing, quite literally. He had stopped crying moments ago, realizing that the other crew members were hearing his wines and he didn’t feel like bothering them anymore. He stares at the ceiling and wipes his forehead, noticing the amount of sweat he’s been pouring out. He gets up and throws on his black blouse and boots, petting Sothis before he makes his way up the stairs to the deck. Some fresh air would definitely clear his head up and cool him off.

As expected, no one is really on deck except for the pilot, whom Byleth doesn’t feel like chatting up with at the moment, especially with that nasty scar on his right eye. Byleth walks over to the starboard railing and leans on it, staring at the moon and letting the cool ocean breeze sift through his hair. He tries really  _ really  _ hard to not think about his father, but he can’t really help the stray tears that cloud his eyes. He wipes them away and pinches the bridge of his nose.

_ How did it come to this? _

Byleth lets his eyes wander over to the captain’s quarters, noticing the light from inside glowing through gaps in the floor. Raising a brow, he takes out his silver pocket watch that definitely needed to be replaced soon. The cracked glass always managed to cut him when he flipped it open and it was quickly becoming annoying. But more-so… What was Captain Leclerc doing at two in the morning? Shouldn’t the captain always be asleep with the crew? ...Or was it the opposite? Byleth slips the watch back in his pocket and contemplates on whether or not he should check up on him. 

_ I shouldn’t bother him. I’m probably not allowed in. _

Somehow, these thoughts don’t register as he finds himself walking over to the quarters and knocking on the large wooden doors. He shouldn’t be doing this. Byleth should’ve just stayed where he was, or better yet, stayed in the hull and made himself count sheep again--

“Who is it?” He hears Yuri call out. 

Byleth looks around him before answering, looking for some sort of validation that what he’s doing is a good thing. “Um… It’s Byleth. Am I allowed in?” He says, praying to God that Yuri says no so that he can go back downstairs and force himself to sleep.

There’s an uncomfortably long pause. With a sigh, Byleth turns around to go back downstairs. 

“Come right ahead.” Yuri says, and Byleth hears the doors unlock behind him. Byleth’s head snaps back, realizing that Yuri just told him he’s  _ allowed in his quarters _ . Byleth didn’t even have something he wanted to discuss right away. Always acting on instinct, he remembers being told. Never knowing what to do afterwards. 

Byleth slowly opens the doors into Yuri’s quarters and is immediately in awe over the craftsmanship that his Captain has acquired over the years. Byleth thought his office in New Abyss was interesting, but his own quarters were something to behold.

It’s fairly large, black curtains draped over the spacious windows in the back of the room. There are a few dressers and surfaces covered in ship models and other trophies no doubt from killing captains and sea monsters. He wishes the megalodon jaws resting above the chandelier were more welcoming, though. The hanging plants and ferns make Byleth wonder if his Captain has a green thumb. Lanterns cover the walls, giving the room an ample amount of light. Cozy.

And there he finds his Captain looking at what seems to be a black compass, slowly moving a divider across a map. No doubt the map to Albinea. Byleth isn’t quite sure what to speak up with, so he sort of shuffles to the desk and hopes Yuri can just send him back to bed. He doesn’t even take a seat, rather he just stares at the black paint on Yuri’s nails as his fingers delicately touch the parchment.

“You can sit, you know.” Yuri says, eyes focused on his divider. 

Byleth feels himself freeze up a bit. “Ah, okay…” He replies and takes a seat on one of the chairs. He keeps quiet for a moment, not sure what he’s doing or why he’s  _ still here _ . He should probably just go, seeing as how Yuri is quite busy plotting a course for their voyage.

That is, until Yuri snaps the compass shut and turns his head to look at Byleth, folding his arms and leaning back into his own chair. “Is the shyness an act toward me?” He asks. “If so, it’s not working very well.”

Byleth raises an eyebrow. “What? No! I’m just… A bit scared of you.” 

“You should be, friend.”

“That’s not really helping.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Yuri replies, setting the divider down and untying his ponytail, letting his long locks of hair pool down to his shoulders. With a sigh, Yuri asks, “What ails you, friend? Given the circumstances, I’d say a lot.”

There’s no need to beat around the bush with Byleth. “I can’t sleep.”

It’s Yuri’s turn to raise his eyebrows in confusion. “Well. There are quite a few things that have caused that for you. Which one do you think it is? More importantly, why did you come to me for help?”

Byleth mulls it over in his head before replying. He had to come up with something smart and witty instead of saying he didn’t know, otherwise he’d just look like a fool viving for attention. “I don’t really know anyone on board to talk to about what happened. And I’m not so sure I even  _ want _ to talk about it at this point.”

This, Yuri understands far too well. He opens his compass again and taps it a couple times and grows frustrated with its lack of cooperation. “Piece of junk,” he mutters. Bringing his attention back to Byleth, he says, “Fine, I’ll bite. We can talk, just don’t bore me too much or I will  _ absolutely _ fall asleep on this desk.”

Byleth’s eyes widen a bit. “Oh. I didn’t think I’d get this far in the conversation. So… I’m not sure what to talk about.”

“We don’t have to talk about anything at all.” Yuri smirks. 

“Pardon? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Get your sword out.”

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Good God, friend. I meant your weapon. I see you don’t really leave without that thing. Come outside on the deck. We’ll tussle for a little bit to clear our minds, yeah?”

Byleth’s eyes light up. This is what he’s wanted to do for sometime. Not hurting or killing anyone, but genuine sword practice with someone that  _ wasn’t _ a child on the street aspiring to be someone like him. He watches Yuri rise and stretch, eyeing the small tattoos on his exposed chest.

“It’s cold out there. You might get sick if you don’t button up.” Byleth says, trying to make it look like he wasn’t looking to see what his tattoo read.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, friend. I’ll be fine.” Yuri replies, tapping on his desk as if it were a command for Byleth to get up.

Byleth doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of seeing the moon and the stars out on the seas. If he had to stay up, getting lost in them would be his only reason for doing so. But he doesn’t have too much time to appreciate it now as he hears the steel of Yuri’s cutlass being unsheathed. 

Byleth does the same and stares at his Captain, noticing his poise and the way he holds his sword with vigor. Byleth stands firm, gripping his broadsword and tries to make the first jab. 

They’re silent at first. Just the waves crashing onto the sides of the ship and the soft clang of their blades are all that anyone would hear. Which is very considerate, seeing as how if they were any louder, there would be a racket for the crew to wake up from. And that was the last thing Byleth wanted to deal with right now. 

Yuri is quick on his feet, dodging and countering all of Byleth’s jabs and slashes. He decides to break the silence between them. “Who taught you how to use a sword?”

“My father.” Byleth says, almost on instinct. “He gave me a wooden sword when I was five. What about you?"

Yuri hesitates before answering. He turns his head to the horizon and takes a deep breath. There was something nasty crawling up in his skin, but he tried his best to kick it down. “My mom did.” He quickly replies, looking over to Byleth and giving him a few quick jabs to parry. “I see a pistol on your belt. Did your dad teach you how to aim too?”

“Mmhmm. When I was twelve. My turn.” Byleth takes a moment to think of a good question without getting too personal. This was becoming quite enjoyable, he has to admit. “Oh! Are you really allergic to birds or do you just not like them?” He asks.

“Do you not believe me?” Yuri pouts.

“Answer the question before asking one, eh?”

Yuri rolls his eyes, but he also smirks a little. “You’re an intriguing one, I’ll give you that. And fine, you’ve got me. I’m allergic to cats and dogs. Birds are fine, but… They freak me out a bit. I never liked them.” 

Byleth realizes he’s starting to feel a lot better now. His eyes don’t hurt anymore, that’s for sure. It feels like he can breathe more clearly, and his face starts to visibly brighten up. That is, until Yuri asks--

“Why were you with the Navy?”

Byleth halts his movements. He stiffens up again, gripping his sword a little harder. He swallows hard before answering. “My… My dad was friends with the Governor for a while, the one who came in and…” Byleth's voice starts to crack and the flow of his voice starts to waver. 

In a panic, Yuri taps the point of his cutlass onto Byleth’s broadsword. “Hey. It’s alright. Forget I asked. Go on, it’s your turn, no?” 

Byleth nods. “What other tattoos do you have on you?” Byleth asks, getting back into the literal swing of things. They start clashing again, their swords lightly tapping against each other. This was… More fun than Byleth was really expecting it to be. He quickly notices that Yuri is an extremely skilled fighter, parrying almost all of Byleth’s attacks. 

Yuri laughs at the question. “Hm. Wanting to see the rest of my body already?”

Byleth’s eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows in response, which was way too funny for Yuri to not snicker at. “No! That’s not it. I’m just curious if you’ve got any more ink on you.”

“I think the answer to that should be kept a secret. I’ve got some nasty markings in places.” Yuri says.

“I understand.” Byleth says, but he really doesn’t. He’s never had a tattoo in his life, and he never considered getting one either. “Alright, another question for you. Where’s your home?” He smiles at his quick pacing to find an easy question.

“Rowe.” 

Byleth beams. “Oh really? I don’t think I’ve ever been there before. What was it like growing up there?”

Yuri immediately frowns. “It’s my turn to ask you something.”

“Oh, right. Go ahead.”

Yuri puts his free hand on his chin as he swings his cutlass at Byleth, no doubt showing off his skills. Should Byleth be impressed? He can do that too… “What’s your plan after this plunder? I mean, surely you’ve got some idea as to where your home is.” Yuri seems to be a bit neutral now. Byleth realizes that he appreciates his charming and humorous side more. Anything other than positive emotions coming from Yuri was just scary to him.

Byleth is silent for a few moments before answering, and Yuri is sure he’s got him stumped. “I don’t really know,” He says. “My home is in Reigan, but I can’t read any maps of it very well. I’ll try to learn as quickly as I can, then I can hopefully sail there myself. Or pay someone to do the sailing for me. Either way, I’ll be out of your hair when this is over.” 

“Ah.”

There’s not much to Byleth’s life now, so he might as well start thinking for himself anyway. This voyage was starting to become a perfect opportunity to look inside himself and find out what he truly wanted to do with himself. Thinking about it gives him the perfect question to ask Yuri.

“What made you want to become a pirate?” Byleth smiles.

Yuri’s eyes widen and his mouth hangs open a little. He’s taken back to his childhood memories, the memories that he kept locked away deep down for a reason. Yuri tries to kick the feelings down again and again, but his blood quickly starts to heat up. He strikes at Byleth with more fuel in his swings, becoming more relentless with each blow. With a growl, he catches Byleth off guard by ducking low and sweeping his leg, making Byleth fumble on his own two feet and ultimately fall on the floor with a  _ thud _ . 

Byleth tries to scramble on his feet, but he halts all movements when the tip of Yuri’s blade is centimeters away from his nose. “I um…” Byleth swallows hard. “I thought we weren’t allowed to use other tactics…” He croaks out. He notices Yuri’s eyebrows scrunch downwards into a grimace. “Did I say something wro-”

Byleth closes his mouth the moment Yuri’s blade touches the bottom of his chin. He’s forced to look at his Captain now, his chin slowly being lifted up with the cold steel. He obviously wasn’t used to this sort of attention, so Byleth freezes in place, not at all prepared for what could come next.

“Listen to me.” Yuri says, his voice uncharacteristically deep. “You will never ask me about my origins ever again. No one knows a single thing about where I came from and I will keep it that way. Do you understand me?”

Byleth nods. “Yes, Captain.”

“Good. Now get up. That’s enough for tonight.” Yuri begins to sheathe his cutlass and make his way back to his quarters. 

Byleth does the same, getting off of his knees and slinging his sword onto his belt. “I apologize for bringing it up.” He says, walking up to Yuri.

Yuri sighs and stops in his tracks. “It’s quite alright. Don’t worry about it.” 

The air between them is thin and tense. “Well, thank you for taking the time to talk to me.” He says.

Yuri palms his face and sighs softly to himself. “Don’t mention it, really. Now get back to bed. You’ve got work to do tomorrow, Mr. Eisner.”

“Yes, Captain.” Byleth says. He does as he’s told, never one to disobey orders. 

He wants to say goodnight, but Yuri had quickly shut the doors to his quarters, and that was that. Byleth tries to think nothing of it when he makes his way downstairs into the hull. Nearing his hammock, he takes off his belts and lets his weapons drop to the floor.

Byleth relaxes into his hammock with his hands folded behind his head. He can’t help but yawn and feel his eyelids grow heavy with sleep. Before he knows it, Byleth is out like a rock, snoring softly as Sothis keeps his chest warm with her soft feathers. 

* * *

When he wakes, Byleth notices that he’s alone in the hull. He can feel his hair sticking up all over the place - no doubt from Sothis practically nesting in it - and his mouth is drier than ever. Despite sleeping so well, he feels awful. He swats Sothis away and hops off of the hammock and pulls his overcoat on. No use in stalling around trying to shake the groggy feeling out of him. He had to be quick and punctual as always.

His eyes hover to the stairway and to the deck, noticing the bright sunlight shining through the cracks and open spaces. That wasn’t really a good thing. It usually meant - Oh, no.

_ Of course I overslept! What a damn mess. _

Byleth grabs his hat and tightens it on his head, hoping it would cover his bed head well, and runs up the stairs as quickly as he can. He thinks of Yuri and how disappointed he probably is with him now. The last thing he wanted to do was make him mad again. Byleth was certain that after last night, Yuri wouldn’t be so merciful with him if he were to screw up again.

Luckily, Yuri isn’t hard to spot out on deck. This time, Byleth notices a bandana tied around his forehead, his long hair flowing over the black fabric. His eyes wander down to his overcoat, looking at the black leather fabric coupled with a baldric belt that held two pistols. He had a few belts on, including the white belt sash that flew in the wind. Byleth notices him talking to three other crew members, all with distinguishable features from the rest of the crew. 

Regardless, he had to get his orders for today. Byleth straightens himself out and strolls over to his Captain, locking his index fingers together, unsure of how he’s going to enter their conversation. Should he come back at another time? Was he even on talking terms with Yuri? Was he allowed to be in his personal space anymore? Byleth didn’t like feeling that he had to walk around nails in order to talk to his Captain…

“Uh, Captain?” He finds himself asking, still fidgeting with his fingers. “What should I be doing?” 

Yuri turns his head over to Byleth. “Ah, good morning Mr. Eisner. Hmm, I thought I told you that you don’t have to be scared of me anymore.” He frowns.

“What? You never said tha-”

Byleth gets cut off when one of the crew members speaks, his voice loud and deep. “Yuri Leclerc? Scary? You’ve got the wrong pirate if you think this little man is scary.” Upon further inspection, Byleth notices a scar on the man’s face, the same one he saw on the pilot last night.

“It’s  _ Captain _ Yuri Leclerc, Mr. Albrecht. Insult my name one more time and I  _ will _ find a new pilot to replace you with as your corpse rots at the bottom of the sea.” Yuri says all too casually. 

“Eh, whatever.”

Byleth frantically looks at the crew members who seem to be staring at him with confusion in their eyes. “Who are you three?”

Mr. Albrecht smiles and shoves Yuri aside a little bit. “The four of us are the Ashen Wolves. The name’s Balthus Albrech- OW!” He yelps when his ear is tugged by a red haired woman.

“You think it’s a good idea to spew that kind of information out to a stranger?” She scolds, letting go of Balthus’ ear. Byleth stares at her, not wanting the same treatment whatsoever. “Sorry.” She says. “Not used to someone new on the ship being told my life story.”

Byleth frowns. “I wasn’t asking about your life-”

The blonde woman next to her cuts him off. Will he ever get to speak today? “Speak for yourself, Hapi! I can go on for moons about my radiant life living in the Empire.” Her English accent was heavy, and it didn’t take Byleth long to figure out she was a noble. 

Byleth hears Yuri sigh and he looks over to him, seeing his Captain put a hand on his head, massaging his temple through the fabric of the bandana. “Mr. Eisner, these are the Ashen Wolves. You’ll grow acquainted with them as they are my closest allies and crew members.” Yuri goes on, elaborating on what everyone does on the ship. “Mr. Albrecht here pilots the ship when I’m not, which is most of the time.” 

Balthus practically forces Byleth to shake hands with him, his hands dirty and calloused, no doubt from handling the ship wheel for so long. At a glance, Balthus looks extremely intimidating, but he soon realizes that the pilot is the softest out of everyone here.

Yuri gestures to the blonde woman next to him, who excitedly twists her lace umbrella. “This is Miss Nuvelle, my navigator and sea artist.”

Byleth didn’t know what a noble was doing on a ship full of pirates. Usually they were kept as prisoners, but Miss Nuvelle clearly had an important position on this ship. And she happened to be the navigator? A woman aboard any ship was known to be a nuisance to pirates, and a witch if she dabbled in any sort of science. But thankfully, Jeralt had told Byleth some time ago that women like Miss Nuvelle are nothing of the sort, and that they’re probably a lot smarter than he’ll ever be. Byleth tries to return the smile that Miss Nuvelle gives him.

“And this,” Yuri continues, putting a hand on the shoulder of the redhead. “Is Miss Hapi. She’s my quartermaster.”

“Just call me Hapi.” She says, giving a small wave to Byleth. He could tell that she wasn’t up for chatting, as most quartermasters were. Byleth had no plans on getting on her bad side, either. He could tell that Hapi was a hard read, and that it would take some time to get closer to her. That is, if she had remotely any interest in doing so. Which… It doesn’t look like it.

“Mr. Leclerc, you never told me you found a new first mate.” Miss Nuvelle says, her eyes darting back and forth to Byleth and Yuri.

“Wh-” Byleth attempts, but is cut off again by Balthus.

“Really? You have?” His eyes widen at Byleth, a smile growing on his face. “Good on you, Captain! After the last man, I was sure you’d  _ never _ find another first mate.”

Byleth blinks.  _ He _ was Yuri’s first mate? When was he going to tell him? Was it supposed to be a secret? Should Byleth be happy about this?

“Hush, all of you.” Yuri says, rather annoyed. “Mr. Eisner is _ not _ my new first mate. I refuse to look for one.” 

Oh. Well, that’s okay. Byleth tries to not look too disappointed.

“Anyhow…” Yuri continues. “Back to work ladies and gents. It’s still early and we’ve got a ways to Albinea.” He claps his hands and the women go their separate ways, leaving Balthus at the wheel. Yuri holds his hands behind his back and begins to walk down the stairs onto the main deck, Byleth following shortly behind him.

“Captain,” Byleth says, breaking the silence between them. He’s not even sure if Yuri noticed him staying behind. “What should I be doing?”

“Hmm?” Yuri turns to face him, unsure of what to really make him do. Everyone on the ship had their own stations that they excelled in, and he didn’t want Byleth to break the rhythm of everything. Yuri knew that Byleth was skilled, he had to be, but Yuri planned to use him for any sort of combat and nothing more than that. 

Yuri looks around the deck, quite frantically, eyeing everyone doing their job with ease. He scratches the top of his hair, rustling it a bit, and scrunches his eyebrows. “Do you know how to fish?” He asks, the pitch in his voice raising a bit.

Byleth’s eyes light up. “Yes,” He replies, almost immediately. “Yes. I know how to fish. I like fishing.”

“Huh. Well, great. Go fish until you can’t anymore, I suppose. Rods and bait are in the storage, downstairs to the right.”

Byleth runs to the storage without any sort of hesitation. If Yuri wanted him to fish, Byleth was going to fish until the sun went down. He’s done it before.

He fishes all day. Byleth is sure he’s never felt more calm and relaxed. He feels the grogginess wash away with each bite he reels in, and he’s sure that people have been noticing his bucket filling up throughout the day. Byleth is content with this, for now. 

_ He’s quiet and methodical.  _ Yuri realizes this when he glances at Byleth every so often, noticing the wooden bucket behind him fill up rather quickly. He’s not so sure what Byleth’s aim is, especially with what had happened to him a couple of moons ago. But for now, Yuri is at ease knowing that Byleth is enjoying himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that yuri's bandana was based off of the one in claude's barbarossa outfit? king shit.
> 
> ALSO first mate is like, second in command of the whole crew, right below the captain. so they usually just follow the captain around everywhere and repeat orders given to the crew. easy stuff


	4. The Sea is Everywhere I Go

It’s been a week aboard the  _ Savage Mockingbird _ **.** Byleth has gotten to talk to only a handful of people, no one really important, though. Of course he’s gotten to fish, but as much as he loves it, the job can get boring after the sixth or seventh time. Sometimes Hapi would check up on him, and sometimes even Yuri, too. Though Yuri was far more teasing, he seemed to actually enjoy watching Byleth reel fish in. Sometimes he’d quiz Byleth on what he had just caught, ask him to give a fact or two. Byleth wasn’t sure if he found the tugs at his hair whenever he got it right enjoyable or not.

It was the same work he had done when his father was still around, but a lot more lonely than usual. Which was fine. Byleth was never really a talker, anyway. Still… Some words of encouragement or words at  _ all _ from his father would be nice. In the end, it was still boring work, but he didn’t really mind. The crew was considerate and he wasn’t breaking his back, and that was all Byleth could ever really ask for.

Whenever Yuri wasn’t tugging on Byleth’s stray strands of hair - which was pretty rare - he was almost always in his quarters, no doubt fiddling with that compass of his or doing something of the sort with the map to the Lover’s Fortune. Byleth wouldn’t blurt it out, but he was starting to become more curious about his captain. Especially after the other night where his throat was almost cut.

Byleth realizes that it’s getting close to supper time, and that he should just leave his thoughts at that. Food should be on his mind now, and he wonders what the cook has prepared for tonight. He desperately hopes it’s biscuits and salted meat. Byleth takes the bucket full of fish and his rod and begins to tredge down to the hull, where he already hears laughter and conversation.

That is, until he feels a firm grip on his arm force his body to turn around to face… Yuri? 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yuri asks. 

Byleth panics and freezes up. Was this another quiz-like question? Should he be somewhere else right now? “I’m… Going to go feed myself?” He replies, noticing the unlit lantern in his Captain’s hand.

“Not without helping me, you aren’t.” Yuri says. Which was odd. Yuri was never one to ask anything of Byleth. He always said he can handle it whenever Byleth offered his help, that he didn't want to "owe" Byleth or something. It was a little suspicious of Yuri to be asking for assistance out of nowhere...

It also annoyed Byleth a bit. He’s hungry after all of today. He frowns, “What could you possibly need my help with?”

Yuri’s eyes widen, but he grins at Byleth’s tone change. “Cranky, are we? Best lose the attitude with me, Mr. Eisner, or you’ll end up losing your life.” He motions for Byleth to drop the bucket and the fishing rod, mentioning briefly that Hapi would put it away for him.

“Sorry,” Byleth says. “It’s been a long day.” Sothis squacks beside him, as if she were agreeing with him.

And it has. It’s been a long week for Byleth, struggling just about every day to seem useful on the ship, trying to make himself not look like dead weight. It’s not that he necessarily  _ liked _ being on the  _ Mockingbird _ , but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be a useless body on it.

“Oh yes, I’m sure your day full of fishing and washing my deck have been  _ very _ long.”

Byleth isn’t quite sure what Yuri is supposed to be getting at, because he swears he  _ did _ work very hard. He has been. But judging by Yuri’s constant jesting tone, Byleth puts all of that behind him and focuses on Sothis lifting herself off of his shoulder to fly onto Yuri’s arm. 

Yuri notices this immediately and swats her away, visibly frightened by the bird trying to get closer to him. It’s a little amusing to see Yuri out of his comfort zone, but if Yuri caught him snickering at him…

“She just wants to get to know you, Captain.” Byleth says, trying to ease Yuri by hovering his palms near his shoulders.

Yuri is still incredibly reluctant. “Do you not remember me telling you that I don’t like those things? Oh, don’t tell me you forgot. That just won’t do.” He says, still waving his hand to swat the Macaw away.

“She’s harmless.” Byleth says, taking Sothis in both hands and placing her softly onto Yuri’s shoulder, her claws slightly pinching through the light fabric of his shirt. Sothis stays put and nuzzles Yuri’s cheek with her beak. Byleth smiles and lets out a little chuckle as he sees how uncomfortable Yuri is. He had to admit, it was pretty endearing to say the least.

Yuri sighs. “If she lays any droppings on me, I will throw you both in the water.” 

Byleth rolls his eyes. “Stop threatening me. I’ve known from the start that you’d never do any of that stuff. Now will you tell me what I’m supposed to help you with?”

Yuri knits his eyebrows together. “Just follow me.” He says, lighting a match from the bottom of his boot and feeding the fire to the lantern. “We’re going to the brig to pick something up.”

Byleth doesn’t hash out a response because his arm is grabbed rather harshly and suddenly he’s following Yuri down into the hull. Though, as upset as he is for having to wait even longer to eat, he’s a bit glad that Yuri took the time out of his day to reach out to Byleth, especially after barely speaking for so long.

The lower parts of the ship are almost pitch black and Byleth has to fight a jump in his body whenever the walls creak. They walk in silence down the various stairs down to the bottom of the ship, only the occasional splash of water and the crackling of the lantern making any sort of noise between them. Byleth is completely used to this by now, and not because the crew keeps quiet around him, either. Though, he supposes talking to Yuri would be nice to do a bit more often. After all, a Captain must be bonded to  _ all  _ of his crew, right?

But by the time Byleth’s mouth opens to say something, Yuri is one step ahead of him.

“How did you know that those threats were empty?” He asks.

Byleth shrugs, aware that Yuri isn’t paying any attention to him or his body language. “I don’t really know. You don’t… You don’t seem like a very threatening person.” He’s known this since the day after they met. Byleth is still getting used to Yuri’s…. Character, but he knows that at least  _ most _ of his threats are empty. 

Yuri looks back a little to give Byleth some side eye.”Oh? I should work on it then, hm?” He says, smiling at Byleth’s undivided attention to him and whatever he does. That smile quickly fades as he feels Sothis bite his ear and tug at the skin. Yuri groans and grits his teeth, flailing his arm up to scare the bird off of him. “Take her.”

Sothis’ wings flap rather quickly as Yuri shoves her off. Byleth frowns, taking the bird and holding her gently in his arms. He gives a quick glare at Sothis, as if asking her  _ “What the hell was that for?” _ She chirps in his face.

Byleth looks back at Yuri, trying to remember what they were just talking about. “Uhh. I mean, you’re plenty intimidating. I’m sure you’ve killed a few people before.” He says, casually, knowing murder is about as normal as piracy can be.

Then, Yuri laughs, which is something Byleth wishes he heard often, even though he isn’t sure what exactly Yuri finds funny. “Right. Well, I’ll have you know that I’ve carried out plenty of threats before. And a sweet little fishy like you isn’t going to change that.”

Byleth raises his eyebrows. “You don’t have to keep up the act. I’ve killed people, too.” He wishes he said that more seriously and not as if he did it for fun. But it doesn't matter now, because Yuri whips around and locks his eyes with Byleth, looking absolutely furious. 

Yuri’s grip on the lantern tightens. “Yes, I’m sure you have, Mr. Eisner. But here on  _ my _ ship, you’ll kill when I tell you to.” His whispering voice is like poison through his gritted teeth. "Do I make myself clear?"

Byleth gulps. Always walking around glass with Yuri. But this time, he throws that conversation away completely. It’s time for him to put all of his cards on the table.

“Why do you wear that make up?” He asks, completely ignoring Yuri's question.

And at this… Yuri can’t help but smile. His face softens and he chuckles a bit. “How cheeky of you, Mr. Eisner. Wanting to get me so quickly and all…” Yuri’s hand wanders down to his trousers where he unclasps a ring of keys from his belt. They were nearing their destination, Byleth could tell from how much ground they'd covered and that there were only a couple of cellar doors left in the hall. “It’s how I express myself, nothing more. I know I’m already charming, and all of this,” He gestures to his eyeshadow with his index finger, “Is just adding to that.”

“Mmn.” Is all Byleth says. He genuinely finds Yuri fascinating, everything about him. He can’t help but stare at his features even more now. How was someone so young so successful in pirate life? Byleth was sure he was the same age as him and  _ he _ doesn’t have a name for himself. From the sound of it, Yuri had some sort of fortune and built an entire underground city with it. Byleth knew he was hiding more secrets, that much was obvious. 

He wanted to know more, but knew that if he asked too much, he’d essentially be asking to get punished. Yuri had made it very clear that he didn’t want anyone to get too close to him.

“Ah. Here we are.” Yuri says, taking Byleth out of his thoughts.

“And here is?” Byleth asks, looking at the key Yuri slips into the lock. 

Yuri doesn’t give an answer right away. He only turns the knob of the cellar door and motions for Byleth to follow inside. Byleth hesitates, noticing how dark the room is. He wants to mention how he doesn’t do very well in dark spaces, but something in his body is telling him to trust Yuri. 

Byleth finds himself in the middle of a… rum cellar? What could Yuri possibly need him for down here? The room is a bit small, even smaller with most of the space being occupied by barrels and crates. He looks over to where Yuri shines the lantern, eyeing the enormous wooden rack and the few bottles of alcohol filling it up. He looks over at Yuri, who’s been checking each bottle with a shake and literally tossing away the empty ones to the side. Byleth is quite unsure of what he should be doing, but he tries to follow Yuri’s lead, checking the bottles on the rack.

“Is this all for you?” Byleth asks, trying to keep himself focused on the task.

Yuri snickers. “Me? God, no. A few sips of this stuff and I would walk right off the ship without realizing it. Most of this is Balthus’ and he decided to let the crew share some tonight.” He tosses another empty bottle behind him and it shatters. Sothis rustles her feathers from the sudden crash.

“Whatever for?” Byleth checks another bottle. Empty.  _ Balthus does a God awful job at cleaning his belongings out. _

“That, I couldn’t tell you. I barely listen to him. Here.” Yuri tosses a full bottle of rum to Byleth that he barely manages to catch. He picks up two bottles that he had saved in the beginning of his search and tucks them beneath his arms. When they stand together, Byleth makes the mistake of staring directly into Yuri’s gorgeous lavender eyes for a second longer than he would’ve liked, because Yuri immediately takes notice.

“See something you like?”

Byleth forces the blood in his cheeks to go down before Yuri could take notice, even in the dark lighting. “N-No?” He stammers. “I mean yes? No. I was just… I was just thinking about what you said earlier, that’s all.”

“Mmhm?” Yuri snaps his fingers and points to the lantern. “What about?”

Byleth hooks the lantern in his arm and begins to walk out of the cellar, Yuri following shortly behind. “I just think you’re… Nice looking. You’re quite different from the other captains I’ve been with.”

“Oh really?” Yuri asks, trying his best to lock the cellar door with his arms full. “I get that quite often. I suppose it’s only natural.” He gives a satisfied grunt when he hears the lock click. Twirling the ring of keys in his hand, Yuri moves the conversation along as they start to traverse the hallways again. “But anyway… What about you, friend? You don’t strike me as the drinking type, but I could be wrong.”

Byleth stops walking to turn to his Captain and grimace. “Ugh. No. I’ve tried it once and nearly yakked it overboard when my dad gave it to me sometime ago.” He turns away, still frowning at the embarrassing thought. He thanks God that he hasn’t had a similar scenario happen with Yuri so far. 

Yuri chuckles behind him and Byleth can’t help but smirk a bit, his laughter echoing through the empty hallways. “Quite a sense of humor you’ve got there, friend. Better hope we’ve got enough water to last through the rest of the journey.”

“God, I hope so.” Byleth sighs.

The rest of the walk is fairly quiet, just like their descent into the hull. Byleth wishes he had more to perhaps talk about except for his weak stomach. But times like these, these rare moments between him and Yuri, Byleth just wants to just talk more than he’s ever talked before. But something inside himself is telling him to stop, telling him that he’s not  _ allowed _ . He frowns when he realizes just how much time it would possibly take for Yuri to make any sort of bond with him that was similar to the rest of his crew.

Byleth’s thoughts are all muddled when he hears the crew’s laughter and conversation. The smell of vegetables and broth hit him like a tidal wave, and Byleth fights the urge to run up and stuff his face in a bowl of soup. But he waits. He waits for Yuri, who has been taking his sweet time walking behind him, whistling a shanty that Byleth has probably heard before if he paid attention more.

When they reach the floor where most of the crew dines, Byleth is almost startled when cheers from the crew reign out, no doubt from the sight of alcohol in his arms. He runs over to the nearest table and puts the alcohol down, mumbling thanks to Balthus, before returning to Yuri, who did the same. 

Yuri turns to face him. “Thank you for your help, Mr. Eisner. Enjoy the rest of your night.” He says, walking off with a wave.

Byleth’s eyebrows raise. “Huh? That’s all you needed help with?”

“Mmhm.”

“But aren’t you going to eat with us?” Byleth frowns. 

“Eh. No, I’m afraid not. Just like with their ship, the captains are the last to eat.”

He had really grown up in the Navy’s customs, because Jeralt would always eat with everyone else. Or maybe that was the way he liked to eat his meal - with company. His heart stings a little. The thought of Yuri eating by himself in his quarters doesn’t put a good taste in mouth. 

Before Byleth can reply, Yuri is already waving the rest of the crew off as he treks up the stairs to his quarters. Byleth wants to follow him, he really does. He wants to know why Yuri picked  _ him _ of all people to do a simple errand, especially if the payoff was merely a “thank you” and a pat on the back. Did Yuri also find him interesting? 

_ Ah. Probably not. _ There’s nothing really interesting about Byleth, at least nothing interesting enough to name off the top of his head. All he’s good at is being silent and crossing blades with thieves. Though, now he supposes that thieves can be switched to Navy soldiers. Regardless, there was nothing special to mention to Yuri about himself. He sulks at his bowl of soup, swirling the vegetables around. Byleth doesn’t even know why he’s trying so hard to come out of his shell, especially now since he  _ established  _ that shell.

He’s a bit out of it now, he realizes. Yuri was his captain and after they secured the plunder, they’d go their separate ways. That was a good thing, or at least it was supposed to be a good thing.

_ “...Aye. But Yuri’s first mate was pure kraken chum…”  _ Byleth immediately perks up, dropping his spoon in the bowl. Did he hear correctly? Was the crew sharing stories about Yuri’s first mate? Byleth shoves the self-worth thoughts out of his head as he pushes himself out of his seat to get closer to the conversation. 

The crew around the table takes notice of Byleth’s curiosity and they all chuckle at him. Byleth doesn’t really get what’s so funny, but he sits, looking at the pirate at the head of the table. He doesn’t look all too friendly, so Byleth doesn’t try playing dumb or innocent. Byleth furrows his brows. “Tell me more about the Captain’s first mate.” He says, sweating under the pressure of everyone looking at him.

“Get comfortable, boy.” The man croaks out, flashing his golden teeth. Byleth folds his hands in his thighs, not sure what else he should be doing. The pirate leans toward the lantern in the middle of the table. “The second in command of  _ The Mockingbird _ was Cardinal Alferic. And boy, ws he someone to be reckoned with.” 

Cardinal Alferic doesn’t ring any bells, not at all surprising Byleth. 

He continues. “He’d always make orders for the lot of us. He was a kind lad on the outside, but just about everything in his body craved blood, craved power. The man always wanted to be one step above Yuri, but Cap was… That boy is always plannin’ somethin’ in that head of his.”

The rest of the pirates around the table nod and murmur in agreement. “Then, one mornin’, Yuri almost found himself with a knife in his back.  _ His _ knife. Ol' Alferic wanted to end things right then and there an’ take command of us.” The man says, pounding his fist on the table.

Byleth is huddling over the table now, eager to listen more. His palms are sweaty and his left leg is jumping up and down with anticipation. These people around him have been on this ship for years. It’s no wonder they know so much about their captain and who he was close to.

“Since then,” The man continues. “Yuri has never looked for a second command. Don’t really blame him, either.” He says, taking a swig of rum and passing it to the crew member next to him.

Byleth raises a brow. “...What happened with Alferic?” He asks.

The crew grimaces. They all look at each other, trying to avoid opening their mouths on the subject. “Err… Never you mind that, boy. It was real nasty.”

Byleth pouts. He wasn’t a boy. He was twenty years old, for God’s stake. He thinks… But it didn’t matter that much. He was enjoying the story with the crew, but he wanted to see if he could test the waters any more. He swallows hard. 

“What can you tell me about Yuri, then?” He asks, feeling some guilt for not accompanying his name with  _ Captain _ .

The crew stays silent in response. Byleth was really hoping this wasn’t a sensitive topic for them. They were his crew, his blood. There had to be  _ some _ bond that he wasn’t a part of yet.

Someone speaks up. “I heard he was a noble prince who ran away from home?” 

Byleth doesn’t believe him, unfortunately.

Another one talks. “I heard he went to the Fountain of Youth. That’s why he looks so young!” Some of them murmur and make noises of agreement. It’s somewhat believable, Byleth thinks, but highly doubtful. 

“Wasn’t he supposed to marry Governor Gonreil’s daughter?” One of them asks.

“No, you bugger. He was supposed to wed Governor’s Aegir’s daughter. She was pretty.” 

Byleth frowns. This was getting hopeless. Fast.

“Why don’t you tell that to the handsome feller that was in his office the other day? They seem to meet pretty often if ya ask me.” Someone says, their voice deep, no doubt with jealousy. Now, Byleth was getting uncomfortable. He shifts in his seat, his eyes darting from one pirate to the other.  _ I never should’ve opened my mouth. _

“Are you daft? That was a  _ merchant  _ coming for his payment, if I recall. Like he always does.” Unfortunately, Byleth isn’t so sure he believes that, either. He wants to say something, maybe ask another question that’ll change the way the conversation is going. But his heart just… Hurts now. And his head, too. He gets up from the table and pushes his chair in, not saying a word.

“Where’re ya goin’?” The man with the gold teeth asks.

Byleth looks at him with a frown. “Just getting some air. Tired.” He says, and that’s the only truthful thing he’s heard in the hour.

The men and women at the table barely acknowledge him, getting caught up in their conversation again.

Byleth takes the stairs up to the deck and immediately heads for the railing and leans forward on it, looking out at the black sea. This was quickly becoming his favorite spot to just lose himself in his thoughts. He watches his breath fog up as it leaves his mouth. There’s definitely a chill in the air tonight, but Byleth doesn’t mind. His thoughts are clouded with Yuri now, the short time they had together earlier, or… The times they  _ have _ spent together. Byleth finds himself absentmindedly treasuring every moment he gets with the captain and he sighs as he realizes that he’s not a single step closer to finding out more about Yuri. 

_ Maybe I should stop. If I try too hard, he’ll just get annoyed.  _ There’s nothing more to it, nothing more to their relationship that Byleth has to really work on. It was never something he should’ve meddled with in the first place. Now, he just seems dulled out.  _ What exactly was I expecting from him? Something new? _

There are lights in the distance that pierce through the light fog above the ocean. Many lights. Byleth shakes his head and squints, noticing that those lights were attached to dozens, hundreds of rowboats. Byleth raises a brow, wondering where the hell Balthus was taking them. He turns to make his way up to the wheel to ask Balthus what was going on, but his movements are quickly halted when Yuri bursts out of his quarters.

They make eye contact and Byleth’s body stiffens. Yuri looks calm, but his body is heaving and Byleth noticies the firm grip he has on the parchment in his left hand and a telescope in the right. 

“Ghosts.” Yuri says, lightly ringing the bell next to the doors. Within seconds, the crew begins to emerge from their areas and quarters. They pile around Byleth, around the railing, to see what was going on.

Byleth scoffs, but he’s mainly confused. “Ghosts?” He repeats, eyeing Yuri stepping closer and giving him the telescope. 

Yuri says nothing, pointing to the lights in the distance, and Byleth does as he’s ordered. He extends the telescope and peers through the glass, eyeing the small boats in greater detail. There were all carrying one or two people on them, all of which had the most cold expressions Byleth had ever seen. Where they… Dead? 

_ Drowned ones? _

“Where are we exactly, captain? Byleth asks.

“It matters not where we are. But at this time of night, in  _ these _ waters…” Yuri walks over to the railing and looks over it, seeing that the first few boats have already made it past the ship. “They’re haunted.”

Byleth was never one to believe in superstition, so he can’t exactly say that he believed Yuri. But that also didn’t explain the small army of “undead” rowing in boats floating by as  _ The Savage Mockingbird _ drifted between them all.

Yuri watches Byleth look at the boats suspiciously, his mouth quivering a bit and his bones no doubt being put through an annoying chill. “We’re not a threat to them.” He says, trying to make Byleth feel less uneasy. “And they’re not a threat to us. Just ignore them.”

“Right.” That had seemed to calm Byleth down a bit. He looks at the passengers with a lackluster expression. Despite being ghosts, these people look real. Their flesh seems healthy, and wouldn’t they be more ghastly looking? Whatever the case was, Byleth has had quite enough of tonight. Before he turns in for the night, Byleth takes one last glance at the boats for memory’s sake. 

But his eyes widen and the wood on the railing almost splinters his palms when he grips it, his mouth hanging open when he spots a familiar face on one of the boats. Every fibre in his body is on fire and Byleth swears it feels like a bolt of lightning had just struck him and paralyzed him.

_ That’s her. That’s her! _

“M-Mom? Is that… Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh? a cliffhanger? who could've seen that coming :/
> 
> also im sorry this took 10 years to update this chapter was not letting me write her


End file.
